


Issues

by I_Am_Titanium



Category: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.(Comics), Black Widow(Comics), Marvel(Comics), Mockingbird(Comics)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt To Begin Again, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hurt, I Tried, Light Bondage, Mild Language, My First AO3 Post, Omega Bobbi Morse, Porn With Plot, Post-Divorce, S.H.I.E.L.D. Mission, What Was I Thinking?, too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Titanium/pseuds/I_Am_Titanium
Summary: It has been years since two of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. broke up(or more accurately, divorced) after they actually worked out for quite some time. When an extremely tricky mission called for their expertise in espionage they were forced to team up and flew to Latveria. Things went a little out of control when they were stuck in a hotel room together with the… situation.





	1. It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> When I say "what was I thinking" I literally don't know what I was thinking. An excellent plot came to my mind just when I was falling asleep the other night and I was like, "Oh, this will make a perfect smut and I've gotta write it down." Next thing I know, boom, here we are with this... thing.
> 
> To be honest, I intended to make this a PWP. And it turned out to be PWP just fine--porn with plot. And a complicated one. I had to struggle with girls' characters most of the time, which is really torturing. I mean, with all those comics I read about them, it still felt difficult when I started to shape them in my own way, but I managed it anyway.
> 
> I just hope it's not too much.
> 
> Originally inspired by Gotye's "Somebody That I Used To Know" & Maroon 5's "Get Back In My Life".

 

> But you didn't have to cut me off
> 
> Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

 

 

"I’m not going."

"Yeah, Romanov, that ain’t gonna happen." The black man with a black long jacket snorted, "Quit being such an asshat and grow up."  
  
"Actually we divorced years ago. Sir." The blonde looked both angry and frustrated, "You can go back to your favorite 'Morse'. You used to enjoy calling it all the time."  
  
In the middle of a work day, this quiet long hallway of the Helicarrier was all clear except for them, but she swore she saw a straw of red hair disappearing in the corner.  
  
"You can stall all you want, _Morse,_ but the quinjet wheels up in 30. I’d be quick if I was you." Bobbi opened her mouth to argue again, but Fury stopped her with a glare, "It’s settled. You are going. Don’t tell me you’re bailing a mission just because you can’t change your partner."  
  
"It’s not what you think, Nick." Now she looked almost embarrassed, "It’s just—"  
  
"If it’s your 'special period coming' thingy, take care of that. Hell, I can even buy you a dose of suppressant if you’re tight-handed. We’ve got some in the storage, I think." Fury crossed his arm, seemed as if amused, "Omegas. Y’all have helluva issues."  
  
Bobbi almost blushed, almost. "Thanks, Nick. It’s more than that, though—"  
  
"Listen, Morse,I understand it’s hard for you," Fury sighed, "but I won’t put two of my best assets on this godforsaken mission if it isn’t important, okay? Can’t you consider it doing an old friend a favor? You of all people understand how screwed-up it can get whenever Latveria is involved."  
  
Bobbi sighed as well, defeated, "Can I count this as you own me once?"  
  
"No freakin’ way. Now get your baggage and get on the bird, agent. You’ve got a mission to accomplish."  
  
"This is going to be a disaster." Bobbi left the main deck mumbling.  
  
  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Bobbi boarded the designated quinjet with a suitcase and began her usual check routine before takeoff. It all went well until someone spoke up from her back when she was going to sit down on the pilot seat.  
  
"Uh-ah, Don’t even think about it. I’m driving." There was a sound of certain kind of lighter battle boots hitting the floor of the quinjet, too familiar to be ignored, "Feel free to call the shotgun, you’ll get it anyway. It’s just two of us going, right?"  
  
Bobbi could sense her there even before she announced her presence. Smell her, to be specific. The aggressive alpha scent. Not just her unique pheromone. An original vibe that used to smooth her whenever they were close to each other. Relaxed. Be all hers.  
  
Well, not anymore. Not after everything both of them had said and done.  
  
"Hello to you too, Agent Romanov." Bobbi stood back up and turned around, greeting wryly, "Mind telling me why you get to control everything you want to control?"  
  
Apart from the shorter haircut, Natasha remained unsurprisingly unchanged throughout the years—both of them had found their own way to trick time. Her chin lean as usual. Her body straight up as usual. Her expression hard to read as usual.  
  
One thing for sure, though, she did not enjoy this assignment as much as her partner did.  
  
Pfft. Partner. Bobbi thought bitterly. They used to be way more than that.  
  
"Because unlike you, I’m smart enough to go through all the paperwork before takeoff to make sure nothing go south. Now you, you have to read them on the plane." Natasha walked right to her and batted her hand from the control desk. It was a very brief moment of physical contact, but it was something. Something that she vaguely regretted but craved at the same time.  
  
Bobbi wanted to argued with her as well as she just did with Fury. Instead she complied and took the copilot seat, which frankly confused Natasha. "Fine. Take us to the sky and use autopilot later. That’s a compromise."  
  
Natasha blinked. "I studied this beauty yesterday. She’s like the most old-school mode of all quinjets. "She explained patiently to Bobbi like a kindergarten teacher as she took out the headset, "She can’t be autopiloted, babe."  
  
That tone again. "Babe." Like she hadn’t made this situation worse than it already was. So much carelessness with names like this. So much playing around. Like nothing happened.  
  
But something happened. Two things, in fact. Both of which was acted rashly and ended badly.  
  
"'Agent Morse' is enough for now, Agent Romanov." Bobbi replied coldly as she fastened the seat belt. "We’re just here for the mission. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, do you want to take off or not?"  
  
"Friendly as always, Morse." Natasha shook her head and put on the headset.  
  
  
  
It was a quiet journey. Natasha focused on piloting and Bobbi just… lost in thoughts and memory.  
  
She shot a quick glimpse at the redhead next to her. Natasha looked so confident when she was in control, pushing buttons and pulling levels, whole body tense like a bow string. Almost sexily.  
  
Reminding how Bobbi fell in love with her in the first place. And also out of.  
  
Or did she? Did she really stop loving her after everything?  
  
Maybe. Maybe not. Hard to tell under all those facades both of them were used to putting on every day, for work or other reasons.  
  
Ironic enough, the Black Widow did have a knack of making an impression. She was like the most irritating ghost, never out of sight or out of mind. The assassin always pretended Bobbi wasn’t there when they walked past each other in Helicarrier, Triskelion, or, once in a while, New York’s streets. And so did she.  
  
It was better this way. Bobbi tried to convince herself. Everything couldn’t get back to the way they were. She needed to settle for the present.  
  
But God, she would give her right arm to undo what she had done.  
  
"What are you expecting to see, peeping Tom?" A voice struck Bobbi back to reality. When she was back, she found a Natasha without headphone looking at her strangely, realizing she just stared at the pilot for far too long.  
  
_Crap._  
  
"I thought you were flying." She avoided the question unconsciously. To avoid her gaze altogether, she looked out at the strange cloud outside the jet.  
  
"I was, until your stare becomes unbearable all of sudden." Natasha defended, reaching out for her headphone to put it back up as if she was tired of this conversation, only stopped in the midair with a tight grip on her wrist.  
  
"Really, Romanov? I can’t even _look at you_ now?" Bobbi felt like yelling at her. Just threw anything she could get, words or items.  
  
"Why don’t we keep our hands to ourselves before one of us do something we’re both gonna regret?" Natasha’s tone was flat but threatening. Bobbi could at least tell that. But since she could not unsay her words, suddenly she wasn’t afraid anymore.  
  
"Go on, by all mean, pretend everything is normal and we are just two nice polite agents teaming up against armies of Doombots! How long are you going to do that, huh? All the way to Latveria and back?" Bobbi tightened her grip, if possible, until her knuckles turned white.  
  
For a millisecond, Natasha looked painful like she was actually hurt, physically and mentally. After that, she returned to her stern face. The vulnerable expression was too fast gone to believe it even existed, but it did.  
  
She was hurt.  
  
Only one person could hurt her. And sensitive enough to realized it when she did. It was like some unique super power. Maybe a curse.  
  
Or maybe the whole relationship had been a miracle. Black Widow and Mockingbird. Two of the most paranoid spies in the world being together was already a brilliant joke. And the joke, in some way, came true.  
  
It just didn’t last.  
  
The corner of Natasha’s lips twitched. She wanted to shout back, Bobbi knew it. But she just broke away from her, and continued to put on her headset.  
  
"There are many exciting things besides Doombots in Latveria, Morse." This is the last sentence she finished before falling into complete silence again.  
  
  
  
Like giant Doombots. And mini Doombots. And Doom-dogs, Doom-wolves, Doom-beetles, Doom-bears… Basically all carnivores were made into Doom’s version, which is green and grey, sentient, stubborn, and crazy.  
  
Narcissistic pervert.  
  
"Can they actually detect and kill anyone non-Latverian like the files say?" Bobbi shouted at Natasha from the other side of the Doom-wolves pack as she kicked away what she felt like the tenth one that jumped at her.  
  
They were fortunate enough to encounter these bloodthirsty beasts in the woods just before they officially(or technically, there isn’t much official in it) entered the perimeter of the capital. Just a small pack of patrols, less then twenty animals, but there was still a huge risk to be exposed.  
  
"If I tell you the intel was wrong, would you believe me or those boring files?" Natasha, apparently enjoying the fight too much, punched a Doom-wolverine(no, not the mutant one, the fierce and doesn’t-know-when-to-give-up glutton one) with fully-charged Widow’s Bite and shouted back. She managed to rip the electric wires from a Doom-jackal’s head and threw its body toward five or seven Doom-wolves. Three of them crashed and exploded, and the tremor cast both of them in the air. The flame kindled the sky together with the sunset glow, but luckily most of the smoke was invisible in the gradually thickened twilight.  
  
So much for a stealthy and quick in-and-out.  
  
Despite her greatest effort, Bobbi couldn’t help but rolled her eyes. They used to make jokes like this all the time. Like a game to tell which one is more important. The answer was always clear and simple. No dilemma.  
  
Guess not everything could be what it was in the good ol’ days.  
  
Funny enough, though, part of her wanted really bad to reply something resembled to "you". And even now, she would actually believe her, even though she wouldn’t admit it. Even though the Black Widow was practically the least trustworthy person on the planet earth.  
  
"I might believe you a little more if you please cause as less trouble as possible. Which part of 'keeping a low profile' do you not understand, Agent Romanov?" Bobbi stabbed a Doom-bear with her baton, "And you need to keep their circuit boards intact. Other robots may come looking if any of these big guys is acting up. Bad for mission."  
  
"Excellent suggestion. How 'bout we sit down and discuss how great our King Doom is together over dinner?" Obviously unconvinced, Natasha elbowed a Doom-wolf and knocked off its head. "No, I don’t think it’s a good idea, sweetheart."  
  
_"Enough!"_ Bobbi flipped to dodge the laser ray and landed on the last Doombot standing before bursting into barking. "I am dead serious about the circuit boards. As soon as they lose their signal, other Doombots will know. They will gather a bigger pack and search for anything odd where their kind went offline. Such large-scale activity will absolutely attract unwanted attention of the Latveria citizens. Do you really want that?"  
  
Bobbi descended from the still robot and entered Natasha’s personal space. She was standing far too close, her face inches from the petrified agent’s, close enough for Natasha to see the shadow of herself in those arctic blue eyes.  
  
And Natasha could smell her too easily now. Her scent gathering around them. So fresh, clean…clear. Not just pheromone. Something deeper.  
  
Something Bobbi.  
  
"And Romanov, since when did you become such a mean bitch?" Bobbi clenched her fists. She wished they were still fighting Doombots. Facing what she was facing now was much more difficult. "You were seldom a quipper during fight although you were a good one. You never love terms of endearment, always using the name." She began to poke Natasha in the chest with her finger. "And do you want the truth? The truth is, it fucking hurts when you throw those around, but what’s really hurting is, you are actually the reason that all hell broke loose in the first place!"  
  
She shouted as she backed up a few steps to fumble on the ground for the nearest trashed Doombot core circuit in its head. She carefully sorted out the tangled wires one by one and inserted them back to their ports until the red light beneath the wires light up again. After that, she moved to the next Doombot and did the same, making up her mind not to make eye contact with Natasha after she lost control and accidentally spilled out her heart.  
  
"I am the reason? I am?!" Natasha’s roar startled Bobbi, who dropped the Doom-jackal head in her hands because of it. "We finally get a chance to seriously get our shit straight and the first thing you wanna do is to blame it all on me? That’s a new low, Morse, even for a jerk like you."  
  
"And you are a coward who can’t take responsibility like a grownup, Romanov!"  Bobbi grabbed a Doom-wolf’s forearm and threw at her. It missed its target and hit a tree, covering them with dead leaves. "You cheated on me, Natasha! When I was pregnant! Did I really mean nothing to you?"  
  
"I’ve told you a thousand times I was sorry and I really mean it. And I’ve also told you a thousand times it was just a stupid mission that went out of the plan!" Now Natasha was trembling with too much emotion. Hatred, fury, helplessness… regret.  
  
"But you wouldn’t listen. You just went ahead and arranged a fucking abortion! For _our_ child!" Natasha was practically screaming now. "In a rational human being’s opinion, it was you that didn’t give a fuck about me, about _us_!"  
  
Bobbi let out a laugh that sounded almost frenzied. "So is that the reason you did that to me? To test our love or whatever bullshit your little Russian mind came up with?"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Bobbi, always the meaner one, aren’t you?" Natasha growled in a low voice, moving to Bobbi in the blink of an eye before she could react and grabbed her by the collar of her costume. "I can’t believe the woman I fell in love with would do something like this—you hurt yourself to hurt me, Bobbi! Do you realize how insane you were, how worried I was gonna be?"  
  
"If you were worried, you never would have done that in the first… You know what, I’m not arguing this with you right now." Bobbi extricated herself from the grasp, pinching her nose bridge as she finished fixing the last Doombot’s pinpoint signal transmitter. "We still have a huge missile launcher to disable. After that we need to get to the extraction point in time—"  
  
"Wow, wait a second, Agent Morse." Natasha interrupted her, expression stern all of the sudden like everything was normal. "Who says anything about flying home in a S.H.I.E.L.D.’s quinjet?"  
  
"Wait, what?" Bobbi froze in the middle of putting her batons in the holster on the back of her belt.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard to Latveria Airline." Natasha patted her tactic bag, trying to sound optimistic but failed, "Tickets are in here. We’ll be back in states very soon."  
  
  
  
The mission went too smooth even for two elite spies like them. Yes, the action itself was sensitive enough for Fury to send out his best. But as long as they carried out the whole job unnoticed, the rest part was over pretty quick. They snuck into Doom Castle, careful and disabling cameras all the way down to the basement where Dr. Doom secretly stored his newly developed missiles but not secretly enough to avoid S.H.I.E.L.D.’s attention. They replaced some of the core microchips with theirs and rearranged the rest so irreparably that it would take at least another five years for the best Latverian scientist to fix this giant beetle.(Far grosser then a bug. Get that?) After that, they went back to the ground without being detected by any Doombots or cameras like the way they went in. The whole mission took less than an hour after they passed the massacred robot herd, considering the complexity of the castle.  
  
Their microchips were combined technology. No concrete company style. And all of their actions were done with no record of any form. No traces in the crime scene. Nobody would ever know who or what did this.  
  
Poor Vicky. Wonder who he was going to scold when he found his new toy was misbehaving.  
  
So, there they were, dressing in casual civilian clothes, sitting awkwardly in the air terminal, waiting for the flight that left for New York in approximately forty minutes. Everything went well and exactly as planned.  
  
It all seemed perfect. Bobbi reading her latest _the Lancet_ and Natasha listening to music on her old-fashioned mp3, no need for talking to each other after the fight—their fight with those Doombots as well as that between them. This shitty mission ending soon, no drama involved. Bobbi would totally be cheering if nobody was around.  
  
Until Bobbi suddenly felt a tight knot in her stomach.  
  
At first she was only confused, wondering if it was because of the cold sandwich she ate for dinner. She turned pale with realization and fear.  
  
"Bobbi? Are you alright?" Natasha removed her earphone, sounding concerned. It was the last thing Bobbi needed. Attention from others, especially from Natasha. "You look way too pasty-faced even for you."  
  
"I’m okay." Bobbi barely got those words out before bending down as another wave of warmth swept through her body. Luckily, the pheromone hadn’t gone wild so far, but it was only a matter of time before alphas from all lounges pounced hungrily on her. Not that she couldn’t handle.  
  
Wait, she couldn’t, under this circumstance.  
  
An image of the needle crossed her mind. Something she prepared. She stood up and grabbed her suitcase hurriedly toward the bathroom. "Upset stomach. Be right back."  
  
"You don’t need to drag your bag with you if that’s the case. What’s wrong?" Natasha shouted behind her, but she didn’t have time or mood for that.  
  
"I’m okay." Bobbi murmured, insisting.  
  
It was the last sentence she managed to get out before everything went dark.  
  
  
  
When Bobbi finally came to, the first thing she felt is cool air against bare flesh, faint but refreshing, because the second thing she felt is fire burning all over and across her body, stronger than anything she ever felt.  
  
"Welcome back, liar." It was hard to concentrate with a growing pounding in the head and in the belly, but Natasha’s sarcasm managed to reach her.  
  
She swept the room looking for Natasha and trying to piece what she saw with what she knew together. They were in what looked like a hotel room with a luxury king-sized bed, where she was half-lying, half-leaning against the headboard. The window on her right side was left open a crack, where the breeze came in, and the sky outside the window was too dark for her to just lost consciousness for a few minutes. And when she found what looked like the "No Smoking" sign on the dest across the bed was Latverian, she knew they weren’t be home any time soon.  
  
When she located where Natasha’s voice came from, she was puzzled by what she had found. Natasha was curling in the corner of the room, eyes dark, one arm resting on the heater. The situation got a lot weirder when she distinguished Natasha was zip-tied to the heater.  
  
"What the—Where am I? Why am I here when I’m supposed to be anywhere but here? What the fuck is happening?!" Bobbi was meant to be more demanding but didn’t realized how hoarse she was until she spoke up. When she looked down, she found herself dressing in her dark blue nightgown, although apparently not what she was wearing before. "And _you changed my clothes?_ "  
  
She tried to haul herself to her feet or at least to sit up, but as she rose to her knees she felt something clattering on her right wrist holding her back and almost lost her balanced and fell face down.  
  
"Wouldn’t be the first time to see you naked anyway." Natasha mumbled.  
  
Not helping.  
  
Completely shocked, Bobbi turned her face to check on the bind. Her right wrist was chained to the iron bar of the headboard by a regular handcuff. She lifted her arm again, jangling the cuff but couldn’t do anything other than that.  
  
"What have you done, Natasha?" Bobbi felt a low growl in her throat.  
  
Unimpressed by the harsh words, Natasha cleared her throat and shifted to a better sitting position on the carpet. "I would talk less and focus more if I were you."  
  
"Focus on what?" The pounding was threatening to reach her head as she desperately tried to recall what had happened.  
  
"Right now, my words." If Bobbi didn’t know better, Natasha sounded almost like she was trying to calm her down. "You passed out in the waiting lounge just before the boarding so we missed our flight. The next one is tomorrow morning, so here we are, in a hotel near the airport, the only empty room. And I’ve got a feeling you don’t like the idea of sharing a bed with me right now."  
  
Despite unwillingness, Bobbi still tried hard to listen and process what she said, but she didn’t have anything to reply yet, so she stayed silent, fighting the discomfort in her body but couldn’t remember the cause.  
  
"When you hit the ground, an air attendant and I ran toward you." Natasha continued with flat tone. "She searched for something helpful, maybe some medicine, in your case. But instead, guess what she found."  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
Now Bobbi remembered. For the first time in hours, her brain wasn’t scrambled anymore. She went into heat just before their flight took off and she was reacting with the last stream of awareness to go to the bathroom for a quick suppressant injection. She collapsed before she could make it. And when the attendant was looking for drugs, she found the needle labelled with "suppressant" in English.  
  
_Perfect._  
  
"Do you understand how irresponsible your action was?" Natasha’s voice was slightly angrier, "Other… things left aside, you concealing the truth could jeopardize the whole mission! What are you gonna do if this happened when we were in Doom Castle?"  
  
"Well, I’m glad Doom hires robots to guard his country." Bobbi replied without humor, writhing a little. The air was getting thicker every minute. Bobbi didn’t know how long she could hold on.  
  
Natasha wanted to get on her feet in anger but was stopped by the zip ties. "Mature a little, Morse! When will you ever take anything serious, like it-really-matters serious?"  
  
"You mean besides our relationship?" While Bobbi was angered as well, she could not bring strength to her body to show it. She felt her heart already speeding, and she was breathing through the nose to slow it down, which is effective for now.  
  
"You know what I mean. What if you’d gone in heat in Doom village brimming with alpha civvies? How much chaos you would’ve caused?" Natasha shifted again uncomfortably, "That being said, why on earth you are out in the field when you know the potential possibility that you’d be like this?"  
  
"Hey, not blaming around, but it was Fury that threw me into this mess when I tried to talk him out of it." Bobbi yelled , "He even gave me the suppressant after I specifically told him I may…this." She added after a few seconds. "Maybe not specifically, but he’d got the point."  
  
"Well, one way or another, you don’t have it now." Natasha fell back with a frustrated sigh. "The attendant confiscated it. They are contraband in Latveria."  
  
Suppressing another wave of comfortable warmth, Bobbi blinked as if she hadn’t heard what she just said. "Excuse me?"  
  
"It’s against The Almighty Doom’s will, I guess they would put it that way. Just like some countries find condoms an abomination against 'the nature of the God' or something." Natasha shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, it’s illegal, but a ten milliliter dose of suppressant’s price can be as high as that of ten grams of vibranium in the black market here. So I gave it to the attendant in exchange of she not ratting us out."  
  
"You what?" Bobbi shouted unbelievably but shut up just in time to hold back a moan. She dug her fingernails in her palms to shift her focus, taking a deep breath several times before speaking again. "Are you suggesting that… that we are going to stuck here all night, with me in heat and without suppressant?"  
  
Natasha shrugged, or as best as she could in restrain. "Well, this is when handcuffs and zip-ties come in handy. I’ve got the key to your cuffs and I’ll throw them to you the next day before you come here and release me. No big deal."  
  
Bobbi scoffed. "You speak as if these can actually hold me."  
  
"Stop those tough acts, Bobbi. We both know how… vulnerable you can be when you’re in heat." Natasha wanted to make a joke, but the timing was clearly inappropriate. "You can’t just stand up with those bars like it was nothing, although I strongly recommend you don’t do that. Damaging property won’t pay themselves. And you can’t even escape with old-fashioned a-snapped-thumb-for-freedom. Friendly reminder? You are basically a baby now."  
  
" _Fuck…_ " Bobbi would have continued cursing had she had enough strength in her body, which obviously didn’t.  
  
"This is the best solution I can come up with." Natasha murmured. "I can’t leave the windows open. Maybe that will weaken the scent, but that will also spread it. Not something you’d like to see."  
  
"Natasha?" After a long-timed silence, Bobbi finally spoke, voice huskier, "Thank you, for… for not taking advantages. For all of this."  
  
She was expecting a wisecrack, but Natasha lowered her head, voice hardly audible even in such a quiet room, "I will never do anything to hurt you. Not intentionally. You know that, right?"  
  
Bobbi nodded, a drop of tear rolling down her face. She blamed it on hormone. Or pheromone, in this case. She just hoped Natasha didn’t see it.  
  
Whether she’d seen it or not, Natasha didn’t show. "Head up, Agent Morse." She looked at the rising moon in the dark blue sky with a solemn face. "There’s a long night ahead of us."


	2. It's been a looooooong night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it went natrually like how it was supposed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M. Go back now if you don't want to read it.
> 
> Pay attention to those newly-added tags.

> Get back in my life. Come knock on my door
> 
> What I'm looking for I think you should know

 

Bobbi was placing her hope on falling asleep, either of them. But as the moon climbed higher, the odd seemed to dropped lower. She had never been this wide awake, and Natasha hadn’t yawned at all.  
  
The pheromone was now strong enough even for Bobbi herself to detect it. Gunpowder and lavender, with the least hint of kumquat. Fresh and thick, powerful and tender, isolated and connected.  
  
The funniest combination, Natasha used to described it, giggling. And Bobbi would thump her with a pillow repeatedly until she came up with something better.  
  
Bobbi could practically feel her strength slipping away with every passing second as if it was made of liquid. Leaking through every pore. Draining the last bit of it until she was left completely paralyzed, impossible to even lift a finger.  
  
She had always hated this part of being an omega. Rutting. When she would be so powerless. Weak. Having no control over the body. Wanting only one thing in the world, no matter who or what was going to give it.  
  
Although she’d never had any heat buddies. Not even one. When she was a teenager and the first time it happened, she simply bought some sleeping drugs and took some when she needed according to her calculation, which was accurate almost all the time. When she grew up, she was always serious about her relationship, Natasha and other exes(yeah, Natasha was one of the "exes" now). When they are not around and suppressant hadn’t been invented or too expensive, she would rather curl herself in the corner of the apartment with closed windows and some cheep booze. She couldn’t get drunk after a while, of course, but the drinking movement itself was distracting enough.  
  
She always prided herself on her control despite her sex. Natasha used to laugh at her stubbornness about this when she told her in blush.  
  
But things changed. Things like relationship between them, which never should have come into being, changed.  
  
"Say something." Bobbi blurted out after what felt like an hour.  
  
"This may not be a…" Natasha started without a second thought but was choked in the middle of the sentence. She had been breathing through mouth in the past hours but forgot it as soon as she spoke. Inhaling a heavy dose of pheromone, Natasha began to feel a dizzy in the head and an urgent rush to pounce on the omega near her like a lion on an antelope. She rubbed her waist against the ties in hope for some friction and eventually pain to shift her focus before continuing, using mouth to breath this time. "…good idea."  
  
Natasha took another deep breath through the mouth, obeying anyway. "Is it me or your pheromone does smell a lot denser than that before, well, you know when?"  
  
Bobbi caught her bottom lip in her teeth and nodded.  
  
"At least your heat buddies would love that." Natasha commented, too low to distinguish whether those words are for Bobbi or just for herself.  
  
Despite the situation, Bobbi raised her head and protested weakly. "I don’t… I don’t do heat buddy. You always know that, Tasha."  
  
"…What?" Natasha choked in surprise, managing to maintain the pose from breathing in any more pheromone before adjusting the breathing, "Not even after the… breakup?"  
  
Bobbi seemed to be offended by the question, but she simply shook her head, unable to utter another word.  
  
"Please don’t tell me you’ve been relying on suppressant all these years. Please don’t." Natasha actually looked worried now. She wrung her tied hand together nervously and looked at her, expecting the worse.  
  
Bobbi closed her eyes to avoid contact. The answer was clear.  
  
"You did? For Christ’s sake, you’re a biochemist, Bobbi. You know suppressant is highly addictive and you used it for, what, two or three years?" Natasha accidentally breathed in another mouthful of the sweet air in anger, tugging at her restrain for a while before continuing, "you know… how your body will react when experiencing the withdrawal."  
  
"Enough, Natasha." Bobbi finally spoke. "Just… stop."  
  
"What? Not liking the idea that I care for you? Then maybe you shouldn’t be so careless with your body in the first place!" Natasha rose up in a swift move without realizing anything out of place until Bobbi was staring at her, completely panic-stricken.  
  
Natasha turned around and looked back, slowly realizing that she just damaged her binds and broke free. Swollen wrists confirmed it.  
  
"Oh, this can’t be good." Natasha already began to feel a surge of impulse to walk to the bed as if an invisible hand was pushing behind her back. She backed up a few steps to sit on the couch, clenching to the handle with all her strength.  
  
"What? Not liking the idea that… that you want me so much but can’t because of your dignity won’t allow it?" Bobbi was wriggling uncomfortably despite herself at this point. Her pupils were dilated, breathing irregular.  
  
Natasha was actually familiar with Bobbi’s wanting posture. She used to tease her occasionally when she was in heat, hanging over her with a wicked grin, caressing and kissing and biting, doing full set of foreplay when she was clearly aware that those were unnecessary. Only when Bobbi finally humbled herself and started pleading her would she give her what she craved.  
  
But it was different. For one, this was no casual inviting omega-in-heat position. Well, it was, but it was more. Like any addictive drugs, suppressant were easily relied and the withdrawal was a lot more horrible than physiological heat. Without the suppressant to properly inhibit some overreaction due to the reliance, the omega would be consistently in a hyper-exciting state, which could possibly lead to some real problems. Like heart attack. Or worse.  
  
"That’s enough." Natasha snapped, which startled Bobbi, as she stood up, unbuttoning her nightgown to take it off and climbed onto the bed.  
  
"What’s enough?" Bobbi watched with equally intense disgust and horror, gripping the cuffs tightly as she shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Your overloaded ego and unbearable disregard over your own body are way more than enough." Natasha sat firmly on Bobbi’s abdomen with only a pair of boy shorts, one hand bring her chin up to force her look back despite the meeting struggle, which was nearly too weak to be even considered.  
  
"What… what do you want, Romanov?" Bobbi was generally a pool of jelly as the predatory alpha scent hanging all over her, shivering as she felt the solid object against her lower belly.  
  
"It has nothing to do with what I want, or even what you want for this matter." Well, that was half true, as the alpha was already holding on with all her will, but both of them knew she could handle that for much longer if necessary. Natasha grabbed Bobbi by the collar of her nightgown this time, trying her best not to rip it apart impatiently as she unbuttoned.  
  
Part of Bobbi wanted to smack Natasha in the face for what she was doing. She was right-handed, but her left hand worked just alright. Her whole body was a weapon. Pushing or kicking her away with those little fight left was completely operable. If she showed any signs that she really didn’t want it, Natasha would stop. They both knew she would. But the rest part of her was already sinking in the brief but familiar touch, irresistible as always.  
  
"You’ve… promised me you wouldn’t hurt me, Natasha." Natasha was actually impressed that Bobbi could even managed those words coherently. Mostly. She still wanted to sound tough, but her body slid further down, which was a harder angle for her to defend herself. She popped herself up with her shaking left arm, body already giving up fighting.  
  
"Wounded pride doesn’t count." Natasha’s hand moved to remove her underwear, groaning low as she found out just how wet she was. "Now shut up or I’ll gag you with your own panties."  
  
Even now, with every muscle screaming in desire, Natasha was still collected as a sentry. She took a deep breath through her nose, breathing in a hefty dose of pheromone just to encourage herself. Beside that, she did nothing redundant. No foreplay, which was far too unnecessary for Bobbi’s eagerness. Natasha simply knelt above her waist, one hand holding her hip for support, the other positioning herself in front of the entrance.  
  
Just when she was about to get to it, Bobbi grabbed her by the wrist, which was barely grabbing, more like touching. Her blue eyes were watery but steadfast, too cold even for Natasha to send a sudden chill running through her body.  
  
"If we are going to do this, can you uncuff me or at least turn me over?" Bobbi’s voice was broken, but not enough to tell the haughtiness in it, angering Natasha, who just began to regret her roughness. She shook away Bobbi’s hand and grabbed it herself, much harder now.  
  
"I can, little bird." Natasha whispered in Bobbi’s ear, light but vicious, as she suddenly pushed herself right into the wetness, earning herself a sharp gasp, "But I prefer to look at the restraining you in the eyes as I fuck you."  
  
Bobbi bit her lower lip to suppress a whimper as she lifted her waist to meet the friction unconsciously. Frankly speaking, she didn’t even know why she was still stubbornly holding on when she was half-hanging on Natasha, breathing shallow, searching for more pleasure. Maybe it was part of her that wouldn’t give in to primitive desire easily, or it was just her pride that wasn’t willing to give in to Natasha, someone hurt her and someone she wasn’t ready to forgive yet.  
  
Despite low growl and quickened breathing, Natasha kept one hand on Bobbi’s forehead and other on chest to monitor her body temperature and heart rate between thrusting. She felt the lowering and slowing of them as well as the rising and accelerating, grinning because the later part was her masterpiece. She brought a hand on Bobbi’s chin and forced it up, crashing their lips together for an aggressive kiss.  
  
It was strange, kissing after so many years apart. Bobbi tasted like faint coffee and copper, which came from biting her lip too hard. She tasted soft, fragile and meek, even if she was actually resisting with all but still little strength left.  
  
At some point, her resistance went past I-don’t-want-to-do-this-because-I-hate-you and started to feel like I-want-to-do-this-but-I-am-acting-like-I-don’t-because-it-is-more-fun-this-way. Natasha felt herself getting even harder by simply thinking that she was unwillingly turned on as she thrusted into Bobbi with new force added. Bobbi groaned into her mouth, hooking one leg over her waist to pull her closer.  
  
_Well, that tells a lot._  
  
"You like this, don’t you?" Natasha bent down, managing with the most seductive voice Bobbi had ever heard in her ear. She started to grind her hip in circle to search for something she couldn’t be more familiar, and when she did, Bobbi could never hold back the loud, obscene moan that echoed the room."You are taking this opportunity to forgive yourself, which you yearn desperately but refuse to because you’re oh-so-proud, am I right?"  
  
Bobbi was blushing in the low light as she clutched the handcuff with both hands, still biting her lip, looking almost pathetic after the sound. Natasha broke the kiss to admire her handiwork, then doubled back to her neck to bite with relatively strong force. Bobbi’s skin tone was always wheaten like a healthy athlete, which she was in one way, making it harder to leave marks than average people did. But then again, both of them weren’t anywhere near "average people".  
  
So Natasha bit her, hard. She bit her on the pulse point on her neck, feeling her life pounding beneath her teeth, then moved to the tender part where the shoulders were connected to the neck. Bobbi automatically brought down her free hand to bite on the junction between her thumb and index finger, shivering slightly as Natasha began to alternate nibble and suck on her collarbone, determined and possessive.  
  
Natasha was taking advantages. She enjoyed leaving hickeys on Bobbi’s most obvious place, knowing her costume could not cover it enough. Bobbi used to wear it anywhere like a battle wound, smiling smugly when others noticed but too afraid to ask. That was the Bobbi she loved. Confident and proud. Take what she wanted. Take no shit from no one because she knew she deserve better.  
  
Before she lost something when they parted way.  
  
Natasha’s pheromone poured as well. Roses and vague smoke, like something on fire. Something they found amazing a long time ago. How their pheromone smelt like a spectacular explosion. So utterly ruined yet magnificently beautiful.  
  
The alpha’s scent filled the air, hot and thick and overwhelming. Bobbi’s back arced up above the sheet as she sucked in her breath, omega instincts kicking in, completely powerless against the authoritative control all over her.  
  
She was still biting her hand, muffled cries spilled out once in a while. Natasha knew what she was trying to do and she hated it. Bobbi was in physical pleasure but she refused to let out any sound to indicate such, taunting the alpha in the most humiliating way. In a burst of uncontrolled anger, Natasha lashed out and gripped Bobbi’s free wrist, pinning it on the sheet until it was totally immobilized. A full-throated moan leaked out her mouth as soon as the hand was forced to removed.  
  
"That’s more like it, isn’t it? We both know how vocal you can be when you’re in bed. Guess ultimately, something never changed." Natasha’s left hand got a hold of Bobbi’s chin again, this time to force her to keep her mouth open. "Like I always love how desperate you sound."  
  
A slight change in the angle made Bobbi see starts. She squeaked out, trying to wriggle out of Natasha’s grasp to escape the overwhelming sensation, but it was only met with stronger hold over her.  
  
"Can’t make up your mind now, Morse?" Natasha mocked, picking up the pace, groaning a little. Maybe these words were too sharp or maybe it was just too tiring, Bobbi finally stopped struggling as well as made any effort to hide how good it felt. She threw her head back as she arced up again, breathing ragged, low moans filling the room.  
  
Natasha took in all of it. She loosened the grips in both hands, resting her forehead on Bobbi’s, admiring how her eyes half-closed in pleasure, how her lips parted slightly as she panted, how she clenched the handcuffs like her life depended on it.  
  
Of course she knew Bobbi was a beautiful and sexy woman. Everyone could tell that. She was tall, sturdy, and had all the sleek grace and strength of a beautiful yet dangerous panther. She could not walk through a room without anyone staring at her. When she put on her smile for the mission, her target seldom failed to fall for her charm.  
  
And the beauty used to be all hers. Her beauty and her secrets and the side she rarely showed to others. Like how cute, attractive, or even cheeky she could be when she was in the bedroom. Her level of self-control was astonishing, and she could be a compatible competent in bed to an agent like herself. A fellow companion.  
  
Natasha missed it. She missed all of it. And she knew Bobbi did, too. They had been through so much together, but it was the deepest problem of people like them, namely trust, that eventually ruined everything.  
  
And now she wanted it back. She wanted everything back.  
  
"Say you’re sorry." Natasha stopped her movement all of sudden, and Bobbi whined despite herself. Natasha could feel her quaking with need beneath herself, on the brink of breaking completely.  
  
"W-What?" Bobbi’s brain was foggy, hardly comprehending what she was saying. She tapped Natasha on the back with her foot in an effort to urge her on and Natasha pressed deeper and paused, ignoring Bobbi’s almost frustrated sob.  
  
"You never apologized. What you did… hurt me, Bobbi. But you were too proud to tell me you regret it when I knew you did." Natasha felt a little cruel to leave her like this, bucking her hips trying to get some friction, but she stretched out to press one hand on Bobbi’s belly, pinning her in place.  
  
"Say it." Natasha insisted.  
  
"I’m-I’m sorry." Bobbi lowered her gaze, defeated.  
  
"You have to do better than that." Natasha reminded her.  
  
 "I’m sorry I did that to you. It was… It was immature and… and irresponsible. I should’ve believe you." Bobbi’s blue eyes were pleading, " _Please,_ Nat, let me come."  
  
"What can I do? I always have a soft spot for a magic word." Natasha kissed her as a reward, one hand reaching between Bobbi’s legs to rub slow circles on her clit as she started moving again and she came hard, Natasha’s name on her lips. Natasha came a few seconds later, pleasure shooting up her spine and solidified as she released, growling low in the back of her throat.  
  
  
  
"You should check it up, Bobbi. That doesn’t look good." Jemma came back to the table with a new pair of goggles, gesturing generally toward Bobbi’s direction.  
  
"What? No. I’ve double checked the isotope. It’s solid." Bobbi raised the test tube in her hand so that Jemma could take it, eyes never leaving the microscope.  
  
"No, I mean…" Jemma paused until she was sure she had got Bobbi’s attention, pointing to her own neck, "You have something here. It looks serious. You’re back from mission two days ago, right? You really should, you know, make sure it’s okay."  
  
"What are you talking ab-" Bobbi automatically brought one hand to touch where Jemma indicated, and winced as a rush of pain spread out from where the fingertips pressed. She could not see it clearly, but it must have been bruised.  
  
Bobbi murmured something unfriendly in Russian, pushing the microscope away. "Take the sample. Isolate the chlorophyll and stand by. I’ll be back in ten minutes."  
  
"Where are you going?" Jemma watched as Bobbi took off her lab coat and hung it on the hook.  
  
"I have some unsettle business with a certain spider lady." Bobbi did her best to turn up the collar of her blouse to hide the bruises.  
  
"Did Agent Drew do this to you?" Jemma shouted behind Bobbi as she left the laboratory.  
  
"No. Agent Romanov did." Bobbi mumbled under her breath, fists clenched.  
  
  
  
Bobbi found Natasha in the cafe, getting herself a cup of black tea.  
  
Bobbi stood behind her with a murderous smile, backing to avoid being bumped into when Natasha turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey, Bobbi." Natasha greeted cheerfully, unaware of anything wrong.  
  
She was greeted with a punch in the face.  
  
Natasha didn’t dodge it. Maybe she could, but she didn’t. She was struck backward, lower back hitting a table. She let out a light "ouch" as her hands scrambled on the table for support.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaay…" Natasha managed to stand up straight, curling her lips, "I guess I had that coming."  
  
Several passersby stopped and watched in curiosity.  
  
"You…" Bobbi felt like shouting but controlled herself at the last second, pointing to her neck in anger. "You left hickeys on me? Really? What are you, four?"  
  
"89, to be specific." Natasha corrected her, face softer. "Do you need to talk about it, you know, in private? I don’t like the idea of people staring at you."  
  
"You possessive bitch." Bobbi hissed but there was no actual venom in it as she followed submissively to a quieter hallway.  
  
" _Your_ possessive bitch." Natasha corrected again, less teasing now. "What’s wrong, Bobbi? Are you alright?"  
  
"We should talk about it." Bobbi took a deep breath and spilled out as fast as she could.  
  
"Talk about what?" Natasha looked genuinely confused like she really didn’t know.  
  
"What happened in Latveria. Where we…" Bobbi hesitated.  
  
"Oh, right, you mean the fact that we fucked even if both of us could’ve decided not to after we’d ended everything years ago." Natasha’s expression was blank, but there was a smirk somewhere on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, that." Bobbi looked annoyed, "If this were a one-time thing, you shouldn’t have left marks on me. I don’t… belong to you." She searched for a more suitable word choice but couldn’t find one.  
  
"Are you suggesting something? Does that mean if this was not a one night stand, if I want to take this serious, give it a second chance, than you’ll belong to me and I’ll get to do that again?" Natasha looked a lot focused this time despite the joking tone.  
  
To her surprise, Bobbi nodded slightly. "Yes, Nat. Yes you can."  
  
Natasha sighed, her hands finding Bobbi’s, fingers locked. "I want to try again. I want to make it work again now that we are both matured a little." She looked into Bobbi’s firm eyes, knowing she was thinking the same.  
  
"I want you back because I’ve missed you." She continued, word stumbled out unplanned. "I’ve missed having you around. I’ve missed how good and fresh you smell. I’ve missed kissing you in the rising sun curling under a blanket. I’ve missed how sexy your silhouette looked when you were cooking meals, or putting on your lab coat, or kicking bad guys’ asses. I’ve missed having you at my mercy in bedroom, how you begged for more. I’ve missed all of them."  
  
They fell silent for a while. Natasha seldom spoke so much. Bobbi was usually the talkative one. But now she, uncommonly, couldn’t find her words.  
  
"I’ve missed them, too." Bobbi confessed at last, squeezing Natasha’s hands a little. "Maybe not the last part, but yeah."  
  
"Oh come on, you enjoyed it as much as I did." Natasha smiled smugly. "So, is that a yes?"  
  
"A yes to what?" Bobbi smiled as well, slyly.  
  
"Do you want to be my lover girl again?" Natasha added after a second, "Maybe let’s not get married so soon this time."  
  
"Agreed. And the answer is yes, I do, Agent Romanov." Bobbi laughed as they kissed messily, hands on each other’s waist, "I do."  
  
"And do you…" Natasha moved to bit her ear, voice low and inviting, "…do you want to do what we did in Latveria that night again now?"  
  
"Can’t wait." Bobbi’s face was red with excitation. "But at least wait until we find somewhere, well, more private than here."  
  
"I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t stand straight, doctor." Natasha threatened as they made their way to the dressing room and Bobbi just snorted.  
  
"I’d like to see you try, honey." That was all the provocation she needed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Wooo!
> 
> Tell me in the comments how you feel about it.
> 
> Thanks for taking your time to read and leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
